A new past
by My ultimate answer
Summary: Eragon uncovers a long forgotten past that was long hidden beneath the Hadarack desert and through that a help in the fight against Galabatorix.
1. Forgotten tales

_-italic_= either thought or when a story is spoken (though I'm not sure whether I'll use the second option again)

-**bold**=Definition of a word

* * *

><p><strong>Eldunarí<strong>= the dragon hearts in which their souls can live on in.

**Ellesméra =**the land of the Elves.

**Urû'baen =**Galbatorix's main city.

**Alagaësia**=What Eragon's world is called.

**Origin of worlds**= where humans, dwarves, Elves and all things originated (better known as the elemental countries to you and me)

**Doru Araeba**= the city of the riders.

**Snagilí**= a race of weird humongous mutated snails which live in Dory Araeba.

* * *

><p>Eragon sat inspecting the many Eldunarí. He of course was joyous and relieved that he can now wield their power and wisdom but alas he also felt that even with their much needed assistance he still could not match the power of Galbatorix, that he was missing something- no someone who could help him in his fight for Righteousness.<p>

_But who could it be_ he wondered as he began his flight back to the battlegrounds and camp in front of Urû'baen until it suddenly clicked, he then remembered the last time he saw Angela…

-Flash-back-no-jutsu-

Angela sat staring at the small fire with Urgles sat circling around with her listening to her story just like the last time Eragon had come apon them. Though this time it was apparent that the story of times past was unknown by the Urgles, and also unlike before it was only beginning and not nearing its end.

She began talking in a mystical but sombre tone which set the tone and mood of the tale, just as Eragon began siting down beside a large Kull whose horned head was tilted upwards to the star filled sky as he seemingly pondered some great question or perhaps was seeing and reminiscing the last story told, and a large tawny coloured Werecat trotted beside him and leapt into his lap.

"_There as you know has never been a religion nor person which the dragons follow, the great beasts have always stood strong and proud with none but their elders that they have been compelled to respect nor bow to._

_This was and will true from the beginning to the end of all ages, in all situations but one._

_At the beginning of our known time long before the great battles between the Dragons and Elves there was a surreal type of peace in which all grew greater and gained much wisdom._

_However as is true in all cases in this world this peace could not last. The greatest and largest of all dragons whose large and powerful tail split at the tip into ten maced points which each holding a mace like lump was used to beat all around him to death, he was and is the strongest of all dragon to be born into this land, but even with all his power he seeked for something more than the hollow peace in the calm before the storm and instead decided he needed to find out more of the world, the true form of it and the unadulterated nature of magic and the words creators. Though he seeked for this and much more he ended up with naught and was frustrated with his inability to find anything. Then instead of setting off in the clear path he did before, he instead strayed into the innermost workings of all magic, even the evil kind._

_No one know exactly what he found during his travels, Perhaps he did find the truth about all magic and life but it was soon apparent that whatever he had found it had addled his brains and turned him mad. His madness then set him off on a rampage across the land. He fell forests, crushed mountains and cut a line through Ellesméra and through that killing several Elves- though the story of that events repercussion is for another day._

_However at the height of the ten tail's reign of terror apon all the races a boat much like the one that brought elves and humans to our lands- a strange and unknown figure appeared._

_The only thing now remembered by the few who knew of this tale know him as, a dark figure whose hair jutted at random angles as if reaching for greater energies. A large brightly coloured cape which fluttered even without movement nor wind. His greatest trait being the fact he point apon the centre of his body was a dark line which split into six points –or paths- and that they ended in large circles which was imprinted apon all his clothes and tattooed into his skin for all to see and shown in the few weeks he had stayed watching over our great land Alagaësia._

_From the moment he had arrived all was silent across the land. As if the earth its self was bowing in humility to this strange power. That was until the ten tail roared in his arrogance- unsettling the land and bringing to him the attention of the sage._

_The sage looked puzzled for only a moment before jumping up onto the tip of the highest of the Boer mountains and peering down apon the mighty dragon with a seemingly pitying eye._

_Of course Juubi was angered and horrified by the sage's reaction to his potency and charged him thrashing his immense tail wildly from side to side in an attempt to bring destruction apon the one who disgraced him._

_The sage continued looking down apon him with pitying eyes before seeing he terror the ten tails had brought apon the land and instead his face formed into a hardened and his resolve was reinforced causing him to slay Juubi and split his eternal soul –as dragons once had a soul of pure magic power and no Eldunarí- and sent the tainted soiled pieces off to the origins of all worlds._

_The sage then left a few weeks after his great victory and went back to the origins of worlds, leaving much information and wisdom that has helped Alagaësia be what it is today._

_And all throughout time the sage is the only entity which they have bowed to and acknowledged as greater than them."_

The herbalist then took a deep breath as it was the ending of her tale and settled down with Solembum purring beside her.

-Flash-back-no-jutsu-

_Yes, Saphira wouldn't such a person be helpful? _She only snorted and nuzzled her head into Eragon's arm _surely but where would we find such a person? Had he not left?_ Eragon ponded this for a moment before _replying yes but maybe he or someone like him has returned here?_ With that he instructed Saphira to turn around, then as soon as he was on solid ground once again he lept off from Saphira and ran into the abundant library within Doru Araeba to find out if there was more information to be found.

He wondered around in the library and skimmed through books which he thought might contain the information he needed, until at long last he found a thin sand coloured tome containing the short and bland history of the Hadarack desert in which the only item of notice – and only information he found that could be connected to the sage- was that during the height of the Riders reign and around 100 years before the birth of Galbatorix a strange orange cloaked figure with the same markings as the sage of six paths but with no other physical features connecting them had disappeared in the heart of the Hadarack desert before he could be apprehended or inspected.

He hurried back to Saphira wondering if there was enough chance that the person would still be there and if they should try and find out the truth anyway.

Saphira soon agreed as even she felt that they would need help in the upcoming battles. Her only worry being if the extra endeavour would take too much time and they wouldn't be able to find anything helpful while they could have gained strength in some other way.

So as Eragon packed his saddlebags for the flight Saphira hunted down enough Snagilí to fill her belly and sate her for around a week as well as bringing two for Eragon to eat and save for later.

They anxiously set off to the desert with too many nerves about what is to come to even enjoy neither the flight nor the astounding view from dragon back. Only at the end of the flight did they actually relax enough to let their anticipation for what they hoped to find actually amass.

However as the night wore on their hope slowly vanished into anger as no matter where they went it was all the same sand, shrubs and some more sand! Eventually the sun began to set so they both decided to settled down for the night choosing to return to the camp in front of Urû'baen the next morning. They went to the side of one of the small mountains that were scattered sparingly in the desert as it was a place that Saphira could rest apon during sleep and would offer some shelter.

In his anger before going to sleep beneath Saphira's wing he kicked out at the steep slate mountain only for… the slate to crumble and make him slip into a tunnel that was hidden beneath it. The darkness slowly closed in on Eragon and the further down the tunnel went the narrower and more jagged it got causing him to hit his head more often until finally he gave into unconsciousness.

He woke his head pounding feeling many small wounds littering his body however all of them were wrapped and seemed to be covered with a thick herbal paste. He slowly opened his pained eyes seeing only a dark rough stone cave with a figure in the corner furthest from him whose shoulders were hunched and appeared to be concentrating carefully on something, his back covered in a black coat with orange flamed pattern flickering from the bottom, in large white lettering was written 'The sixth Hokage' just below his shoulder blades and long wild blond hair was trying to be controlled in a high ponytail.

"who ar..." Eragon managed to murmur out before the darkness once again took him, only catching a glimpse of a surprised looking face with three whisker like lines on each cheek as the man turned around, surprised he had awoken.

* * *

><p>AN well I'm on holiday in France and my parents decided that we will only be able to Ski (which is rather painful and boring after a while) and the only other thing I had to do was read the last Eragon book (which kind disappointed me what's your opinion?) and when I had finished it I got this idea so… here you go

And about the long haired Naruto… well in manga long hair is ALLWAYS hot so :P and also if you look at the timeline he's been in the Desert for like around 200(-ish… 100 years plus Galbatorix's age) years, In those days it was kinda normal (read ANY book or watch any film with elves in) for the times and well I can't really think of Naruto as a character who would bother to cut his hair :L

Also if you find any problems feel free to message me! But no hate mail, only constructive criticism is ok!

P.S. and most important: this story doesn't have a name! so help me come up with one because I'll probably come up with a shoddy one just before I upload it!


	2. Caves and tunnels

_-italic_= either a Flash back or when a story is spoken (though I'm not sure whether I'll use the second option again)

-_'italic' =_thoughts and thought speaking.

-**bold**=Definition of a word

* * *

><p>Awaking sharply Eragon rubbed his eyes '<em>what... where?'<em> Suddenly he shot up and banging his head on the roof of the smaller and plusher room he was in. The floors were covered in various pelts of animals with many colours and breeds, many of which he couldn't recognise nor even fathom.

Rubbing his head once the pain had settled into a mild and annoying ache he remembered. Saphira. '_Saphira!'_ He frantically called, trying to reach her from the strange place he had been placed in_ 'Saphira!'_ But alas he couldn't reach her, knowing this he began scrambling across the small cave over a large red orange dog-like mammals pelt; he followed it from head to tail towards the only entrance he could see. Stumbling over the many folds and tripping head first onto the floor where the pelts stopped at the entrance, hitting his head on the hard rock floor.

Rubbing his head in pain once again he began dragging himself along the hallway/tunnel that continued from the entrance to the cave he had been inside. The tunnel grew ever tighter around him making him wonder whether this was a trap or just badly constructed, but eventually the tunnel came to an end showing another larger cavern much like the one he had just dragged himself from, however this one had a large grey-green reptilian pelt covering the floor thinly and a large circular table with a space in the middle cut out in which a large cooking pot and fire was letting a stew like substance simmer letting out a herby and gamey fragrance.

"grrrrrrgh" his stomach clenched as he let out an absentminded thought '_when was the last time I ate'_ ,so not really thinking it through or wondering why it was there he took a bowl from where they were placed conveniently on the table and filled it. He quickly drained the bowl and refilled it- repeating this several times- He settled down once again after eating and surveyed the cooking room? He had wondered into.

The room was much larger than the one from before and was roughly circular, with many grooves and strange symbols carved into the rock walls that were only interrupted to small shelves within the rock wall which contained many herbs like plant in either pots or jars, the ceiling high enough to take even Saphira.

This made him remember her and once again called for her _Saphira! Saphira! _And the response was immediate. A roar filtered down from above and so his head snapped immediately form its source. A large blue eye peered out of a window and Saphira's calming but agitated voice-thoughts washed down on him in a hurry. '_Eragon Finally! Help me out!' _Eragon was baffled for a second before responding to her. '_Saphira what's wrong? Why are you trapped there?' _It seemed so unlike her to get captured, and the strange man that lived in the cave didn't seem to mean any harm, I mean he did treat my injury's and gave me a comfortable place to sleep… how then? She huffed looking irritable and proudly lifted her head away from Eragon so he could only see the shiny scales on her neck.

'_Saphira?'_ He asked, She ha obviously taken a large hit to her pride to act so quiet and… dare he say it… Childish. What had happened? He slowly reached out his hand to her neck before he began slowly stroking it. She let out a huff and a pleasured hum came out showing her pleasure at the action. '_Come on help me Saphira, what happened.' _He slowly and calmly murmured to her. She once again huffed before turning to him, her clear sapphire eye peering out at him '_I jus-…' _she didn't continue so Eragon nudged the skin around her eye that could be reached out the window, he huffed again before continuing '_I just … fell.' _He peered at her for a second considering what she had just said before "he….he….HAHA HA PFT HAHAHA"* he burst out laughing.

In response Saphira growled menacingly before retorting '_WELL IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!' _She thundered within the reaches of his mind. '_If you hadn't been so stupid I wouldn't have to try to save you! And then I wouldn't have fallen down this strange shaft from the tip of the mountain!' _ He appeared embarrassed for a second '_Sorry Saphira… I guess I'll search this place for a way to get you out _She nodded _but Saphira why can't you just fly out the way you came?' _He heard a growl before she answered '_I can't fly back because of those blasted bars in the way, there must be a mechanism around the cave system which opens it. So find it and free me!' _Eragon nodded and stepped back to solute before rushing down the cave system "Now where is it?"

-Time skip?-

The many grottoes and hollows he found around the cave system were astounding. They varied in size from that of a closet to the size in which he could house dozens of even (golden dragon's name) sized dragons. And then there was the strange things the hollow contained, a large hot spring fitted with showers and constantly heated water, large bedrooms with beds large enough to carry several concubines*, large kitchens connected to humorous mess halls even large barracks containing coliseum-like training grounds which could hold large audiences.

Eventually however he did come across something, though not the escape not he was attempting to find. He quickly strode through his seventh mile long corridor. He quickly but silently (who knows what was hidden behind those doors?) pushed the stone door open, not even letting the hinges squawk and he was thankful that they were frequently oiled as once walking into the room he saw the back of a figure sitting on a small three legged stool in front of a slab of marble who was writing strange symbols onto a large scroll. He crept around the room quietly hoping to see the strange figure and through that whether he be friend or foe.

He slowly crept around the figure settling to the left side of him in a position in which he could see the figure's face and finally took a moment to inspect him. He had a strong but cultured jaw and face with light almost unnoticeable blond stubble, his strangely long spikey hair pulled up into a pony tail leaving two shorter strands framing his face. He (as he now knew the figure to be male) was lent over his work, his back covered in a long brown knitted jumper and black underclothes his feet covered by peculiar sandals made of a strange black material which was neither cloth, wood nor metal.

"Hmmm" he mumbled in contemplation… '_Haven't I seen this man before?' _He thought back to where he could have possibly seen this figure. '_He is not an elf but he also does not seem like the average person'_ then quickly hiss mind snapped to his last thought before he got knocked out-

Slowly he opened his pained eyes seeing only a dark rough stone cave with a figure in the corner furthest from him whose shoulders were hunched and appeared to be concentrating carefully on something, his back covered in a black coat with orange flamed pattern flickering from the bottom, in large white lettering was written 'The sixth Hokage' just below his shoulder blades and long wild blond hair was trying to be controlled in a high ponytail.-

"YOU" he shouted at the man. It had an instantaneous effect, the man shot quickly around and threw some strange object that glinted in the candle light at him. Before he noticed he was pinned on the wall his feet half a metre from the ground and his body immobilised by what he assumed were the strange glinting objects. Slowly he tilted his head to inspect the objects seeing they were "Knives! You bastard were you trying to kill me and for that matter why am I even here!" the man turned around to him, locking his eyes to him showing that they were a clear blue to rival even Saphira's scales.

"Well look what would you do if you found someone knocked out after he fell through your wall, huh?" at that Eragon was slightly puzzled.

"You live here?" he pondered mostly to himself.

"Well yes. Now what exactly are you doing here?"

Peering to the side embarrassedly Eragon murmured a short "well… I fell…" The man stared at him incredulously for a moment before seeing the silence as a show that he wasn't lying "Pfhaha. Ok, Ok but what exactly where you doing skulking around my house for anyway?"

"Yes." He declared "I am looking for a way to free Saphira" the man looked puzzled for a moment and looked questioningly at him. "My dragon" He clarified.

"Nani?* Ooh yes a dragon, haven't had one of those get trapped for quite a while, pity it isn't a free one." He sighed making Eragon look curiously at the other man "Well sometimes animals get lost in the Hadarack desert and eventually stumble apon my humble abode… and well you know a man's gotta eat" he revealed with a apologetic smile.

"What?" Eragon was obviously appalled by the thought "How can you do such a thing! Dragons though they might look different are just as intelligent and loving as us! How could you kill one!"

The man's eyes darkened as he tilted his head forward placing his forehead in shadow "you. Boy. Have you never been hungry? Do you think it is often that food often wonders down to me? Have you never been attacked? Why would I not defend my home?"

Eragon found himself somewhat understanding, remembering his trek with Sloan where he had had to eat the small lizards, he found that he understood the need to eat according to the situation, he also assumed the strange man couldn't grow many crops excluding mushrooms underground. However he still found the thought of eating an intelligent creature repugnant.

"I guess that it is natural to do so. However I will have to retaliate if you attempt to do anything to Saphira. " he countered with a trace of menace in his tone at the final part.

The other figure only nodded slightly "I believe a real introduction is in order. I am Uzumaki Naruto, son of Minato. You?"

Eragon only smirked faintly "Eragon* son of Brom" he mimicked.

* * *

><p>*About the laugh … you know when you know you shouldn't laugh but it just starts coming out in little bits until its full grown laughter?<p>

*A concubine is a one in a group of women kept for the enjoyment of the emperor. (I dunno where this came from but when I write my vocabulary explodes :P)

*Nani is a thing that Japanese people sometimes say (I think) to express confusion and questioning… kinda like saying what?

*Does Eragon have a real surname because everyone in fanfics puts it as Rider… but that can't be right… right?

-(O.O)-A/N's ahead-(O.O)-

Also you know that big belief that Eragon had in brisinger where he shouldn't eat meat? I understand that when he eats the lizards he decides its ok in moderation. But in Inheritance it seems that Eragon eats meat at every opportunity! I wonder whether the author just forgot it or decided it was too much of a nuisance.

P.S. i can't make this better if no one reviews or PM's me sooooo help me improve the story!


	3. Freedome and searches

Happily Eragon and Naruto continued chatting, however they were also both also trying to work the other out. I mean it's not usual that strange men are found in the desert – nor is it on an average day that you find someone falling into your home… which is in a desert.

Ambling through the many cavities and caverns Eragon still couldn't get away from his feeling of awe. At how large and confusing Naruto's 'home' was, how extravagant and well-furnished it all was, and last but not least. The man himself- he hadn't really told Eragon anything unsubstantial. Only of farming methods, people and other everyday things.

Eventually however they came to a stop. "Whoa!" He was hurtled into Naruto's back when he suddenly stopped. "Why did you…" he began to question. In front of him was one of the most large and regal looking doors he had ever seen. Making even the dwarves work look like they were carved by children.

"What's this about?" Eragon questioned somewhat impatiently.

Naruto looked a little disgruntled and annoyed before he replied "I thought you wanted to free your dragon." Eragon looked a little confused before putting it all together and blushed lightly. '_I've been getting too comfortable with him' _he scolded himself '_I barely know the man, don't even know anything about his past! He could be with Galbatorix for all I know... I hope not though' _he hardened his features in an attempt to look emotionless and uncaring.

"Then it would be great if you could show me how she could be freed" Naruto's only response was to hrumph* irritably. Sliding the door open Eragon peered around the room once again awed. Naruto however moved single-mindedly to a strange table with protruding… things in front of a large black, blank screen.

After staring at the strange room and screen for a while Eragon got bored, he strolled up to Naruto, who was fiddling with the strange buttons and pieces of metal wire that hung from random places on the table. "What's this?" he questioned.

"Well obviously it is how I' going to free your dragon. Now get out of my light" he growled, Eragon looked mildly affronted for a second.

He watched as Naruto skirted around the table, fiddling with wires and seeming to connect ones of certain colours to a box below a large blue button. He didn't want to interrupt whatever strange thing was going to free Saphira, but he also in his own Eragon-like way was filled with questions. '_What was he doing? Why was he doing it? How would it help? What exactly were those objects?' _But knowing that worrying wouldn't help, or as Garrow always said 'A watched pot never boils.'

Eventually however Naruto's fiddling was done. He quickly tweaked one of the metal strings to ensure it was connected securely, before turning to his acquaintance/Trespasser "It's done. She should be able to fly freely now, though I suspect you would be able to find out by yourself in say… 10 seconds?" Eragon was stunned and confused by what Naruto said for a second… until.

"Bam" A thundering footstep was heard echoing through the tunnels connecting the caves.

"Bam, Bam, Bang" The footsteps became closer and faster.

"Bang, Bang, Bang, Bangbangananbabaang" The noise of the footsteps slowly merged together into a thundering clamour. Though even through the terrible din that was being made Eragon could still hear Naruto when he muttered "Well hello 3.2.1."

"CRASH!" a large blue winged lizard charged into the room, subsequently flattening and crushing the grand door underfoot. The blue winged lizard flew at Naruto its wings catching air as it hurtled across the room. Naruto though didn't appear to be startled, looking almost as if he expected it to happen.

"Saphira!" Eragon called apon seeing the lizard. _'Saphira!' _he once again hissed to Saphira _'STOP! He's the one who freed you'_ Saphira halted her assault of Naruto and changed her course to hurtle towards Eragon.

Mind-Shouting _'Eragon!' _looking ecstatic and showing her feelings through the mind link, Saphira landed and nudged Eragon all over, looking for injuries. She quickly noticed there were none and could smell no blood in the air, she was still concerned though. _'What happened? Why are you here? Who's he?' _her questions bombarded Eragon's brain, giving him a headache.

'_One thing at a time' _he mind-murmured angrily, hissing at the pain. '_Well anyway we're here because we needed to free you. I convinced him to help, and then he did. I still don't understand how but he fiddled over at that table_' at this Saphira glanced at the table where Eragon had pointed and saw its strange metal wires. '_And then you got out and prodded and poked at me._' He ended with an annoyed sigh, peering out at the partner to his soul.

'_Young one, I am sorry for mothering you, but I was worried. And who exactly is this strange and helpful man?_' She enquired softly and caringly.

'Huh? Oh yes Saphira this is Naruto. He lives here.' Saphira's face was suddenly blank before becoming questioning. However now that she looked around… the orange-two legs* had gone. _'Eragon… where is the other two legs?' _Eragon peered around.

"I don't know. Can't you sense or smell him, he couldn't have gone far." In answer Saphira raked he eyes across the room, sniffing for the strange orange two legs scent. '_I can't hear him and I don't know his scent well enough to search for it. I'm afraid we'll have to find him by walking.' _Saphira mind muttered.

Annoyed and grumbling Eragon set of to find the disappearing man, wondering idly exactly where and why he had gone. "Naruto" he called "Naruto! Where are you?" Searching through the hallways, he scampered back and forth- checking random rooms, hoping his strange acquaintance was there.

After having searched for 20 minutes and quickly tiring out, he pulled his hand roughly through his hair in annoyance, feeling it wet and sticky from sweat with random shrapnel from hitting into doors and walls. Eragon staggered tiredly through a large ornate stone door "This is the last one!" he screamed- mostly to himself "If he's not here I'll find my own way out!" A chuckle startled him from his rant.

"Well I thought you'd be gone by now" the voice whispered happily "Why haven't you anyway?" Eragon turned, face to face with Naruto, who had a cheery smile apon his face.

Growling Eragon turned to the annoyingly cheery man "I couldn't leave. And also I still want to talk to you." A booming laugh filled the room as Naruto shook his head to and fro in amusement. Immediately starting to trot out of the room down the winding tunnels in an unfathomable direction… ending up in the room where Eragon had woken up… Which was directly in front of the room where Naruto had freed Saphira… "Barzul!"He muttered angrily, not noticing the chuckle that crept out of Naruto's mouth at seeing Eragon's reaction and show of directional skills.

They both strolled from the hide filled room to the kitchen like room that was joined to it, settling on one of the chairs around the strange stew filled pot. As Eragon became more unperturbed and peaceful he sent a simple mind message to Saphira telling her that he had found 'The strange orang two legs' and that he seemed to be no threat. Getting a relieved and happy reply from Saphira Eragon turned to his fellow man and decided to start a conversation with him.

"So Naruto… Why do you live down here?" Naruto seemed to consider the question; a sharp and hardened look coming to his eyes as he pondered whether or not to give the correct answer to the question, though it went unnoticed by Eragon. "Well recently… well sort of recently I decided to follow my ancestor. Going where he went, traveling where he travelled… you know eating what he ate? And well that lead me here" he was smirking wildly by the end.

"Fine" Eragon countered "But why are you here. In this tunnel like house?"

The smirk of Naruto's face grew "Well he made this place."

Eragon was shocked "What? The last sighting of an inhabitant of the Hadarack desert, excluding the various wandering tribes, was hundreds of years ago… when the sage of six paths disappeared" now it was Naruto's turn to be shocked.

"What? You know about that?"

Eragon almost let out a triumphant smirk at gaining information on the mysterious man "I read about it!" he was very proud of his research "So is he your ancestor you were talking about?" He chortled once again when Naruto nodded "Yes… but exactly what do your stories tell of him?" Eragon was startled, It was his ancestor so shouldn't he know the most about him?*

"All I read was that he cm from a strange foreign land and saved us from a humongous maddened evil dragon" Naruto nodded. That did seem to be the kind of thing he would do. They sat in silence for a while before Eragon's stomach rumbled, he embarrassedly put his head down, startled up when a bowl of the same delicious stew he had stolen before was paced in front of him. It gave him time to really take notice of everything.

The stew was made of some sort of rangy, thick and tough meat with strange small green herbs that he had never seen nor heard of before, cooked to perfection. Naruto appeared to be watching him as he ate, careful not to spill any as he drank it from the bowl.* It appeared though that Naruto didn't want the silence to continue as he asked "So when are you leaving?" Eragon gulped down the rest of the stew before settling down on his stool. Looking awkward he uttered a small "As soon as possible if it's alright?" not wanting to offend the man he added "I was also hoping you could maybe come with me… I am hopeful that I'm right in the assumption that you have at least some of the power your ancestor had" Naruto nodded "And maybe you could help me with taking down Galbatorix"

Naruto only looked puzzle. _'Who was Galbatorix? Why was Eragon fighting him?_' "Who?" Eragon was shocked, how could someone not know about Galbatorix? "You know evil tormentor and dictator of these lands!" Naruto's face was still blank "You know the malevolent king that the Varden are fighting!" Unsurely Naruto nodded*. "So do you want to come and help us?" Eragon questioned.

"Well I can't spend all of my time at home can I" he chortled.

* * *

><p>*Hrumph… umm am I the only one to use this as a word? Anyways it's an irritable sighing noise.<p>

*You know in the books when Saphira calls new things something she has that weird dash thing that's like a little /. Does anyone know where that is? Or is it really a dash? And I said orange two legs because most of Naruto I covered in orange, not yellow (his hair)

* I changed the swear! never fear :) i ended up just reading a fanfic and getting it from that :)

*Eragon still doesn't know Naruto's not from around here, so he think Naruto was born in Alagaësia and due to him being related to him would know more than himself about him.

*PEH who needs spoons. Go to France then they drink from bowls. It's cool!

* He nodded because he can still see things above ground; he just won't know their names.

* * *

><p>AN- I've put out a poll on what our opinions are on whether or not Naruto gets a dragon! Though it will be A LOT further down the plot (: P)

anyway sorry about the wait but I've been procrstinating :L, and I probably (90% sure ) i wont get another chapter out for the next 2 weeks as I'm revising for and doing my first mock-exams :P, though i might use writing as a form of procrastinating from revising instead of (as i usually do) procrastinating from writing L()


	4. Arrival and questions

Speeding and flowing through the sky, Saphira flew hurriedly in the direction of Urû'baen, over the parched and blissfully desolate desert. All the while Saphira and Eragon were both clearly set on edge, aware of the fact that they were at a severe disadvantage if they needed to defend themselves. Confusingly though Naruto was having no trouble with the situation they were in, and he was balancing precariously in a gap between Saphira's saddle and her hip bones.

Unfortunately though half way through their flight, Saphira grew weary and almost felt that she had to stop and rest, possibly getting some food as there was little to eat in the desert that could sustain her. _'I need to rest'_ Saphira mind whispered to Eragon, forgetting about her other passenger. She began slowing and trailing downwards hoping to settle down and rest by the east face of a large sand dune, sheltered from the easterly wind. "What the..!" Naruto stuttered, alarmed "Why are we stopping?"

"We need rest; Saphira didn't get any food before she left and therefore is getting tired easily." Eragon explained. Naruto looked confused for a second, before he started reaching inside his large cloak like coat. Immediately Eragon was startled, _was he reaching in to take out a weapon? Why? We didn't do anything to him! _He got into a fighting stance, ready to attack at any moment. Slowly Naruto rummaged around his coat as if searching for something. After a few seconds of searching his face lit up. He slowly and happily pulled out… the hind leg of a deer?

"What? Where?" Eragon confusedly spluttered out.

Naruto only grinned, wafting the fresh looking game in front of Saphira's snout after climbing quickly from his seat to sitting hazardously on the crown of Saphira's head. "But how did you… It doesn't matter. Just give it to Saphira and we can get back on our way." Naruto threw the leg into Saphira's gaping maw until she had eaten enough of Naruto's seemingly magically conjured meat from his coat.

"Come on we'd better get going, now that Saphira has been fed we can continue." Naruto scuttled down from Saphira's maw and sat back in his seat.

"No we cannot" Eragon countered "Saphira is still low on energy as she was given no time to rest as she was trapped!"

Agreeing Naruto nodded, however he seemed to have been unchanged by this information and simply uttered "Can't the Eldunarí help by giving their energy?"

Eragon suddenly stopped, alarmed. _'Saphira, we did not tell him of the Eldunarí! How does he know that we are holding them?' _he stared at the mysterious man "Why do you know of them. They are supposed to be hidden." he stated in a monotone.

Naruto only blinked "I can hear them."

"Hear them?"

"Yes and sense them, they all radiate power and madness. The magnitude of power that cloaks you shows that you cannot have less than 20 of them. Though the madness imbued in them also shows that they have been trapped and maddened for many, many years."

Eragon was clearly astounded. "How can you know this! They are hidden in a different dimension!*"

Naruto though only nodded stating matter-of-factly "I know more about pocket dimensions then you could ever know."

Startled still Eragon could only accept what the orange man had said. After all, he had been able to sense the Eldunarí... Right? Nevertheless still uncertain Eragon began to settle down, giving word to Saphira that they could happily continue without interruption or trouble. The awkward silence though, along with the slowly growing anticipation, didn't dry out.

Once they were back to altitude, the Eldunarí explained and sowed Saphira where and how to catch the strongest and fastest tailwind, effectively lessening the flight time substantially.

Speedily they raced over the remainder of the Hadarack before slowly and apprehensively skirting around Urû'baen between Bullridge and the closest mountain to Urû'baen, over the Ramr River. Waiting and hoping that they weren't noticed and could safely get to the safe camp. Well actually those were Saphira's and Eragon's thoughts, which were in great contrast to Naruto's, who wished that they found something interesting after being holed up for so long, but also hoping that if his kind of 'interesting' came, that both Saphira and Eragon would be able to survive it.

Quickly the three fell into a companionable silence. Naruto having pulled out a strange, small book from his seemingly pocket less coat, leaving Eragon with nothing to do and no one to talk to as Saphira had to pay attention to her flight.

Not wanting the peace and quiet that would soon be hard to find, to be wasted, Eragon settled down as comfortably as possible in the saddle and considered the Eldunarí's wisdom. Whilst most of what was told to him during the flight to the Hadarack, Eragon thought was incomprehensible nonsense, he could also accept and hope to find help in the centuries of wisdom crammed into his brain.

Still though he knew that the Eldunarí's actions were in his own interest, he couldn't good mindedly accept it, nor fell happy about their confusingly interpreted thoughts. The one memory that seemed to be permanently at the forefront of his mind was that of the starling's thoughts, and the importance of their emotions. Ranging from insignificant to being the most important point of view in the world. Valdr- being the oldest of the dragons that was teaching him had warped thoughts that were almost unfathomable. But he could still gleam some importance or worth from his memory, thinking perhaps that he was trying to tell him that each person was, whilst being the centre of their own world, was in the end just a small piece that makes the universe.

He waited patiently for any showing landscape feature that would tell him that they were close to their destination.

Finally the tension eased as the tell-tale signs of inhabitation came into view. Slowly they conversed with the Eldunarí about what the great elven city of Ilirea, how it once was in the past- shown by the Eldunarí's memories. As the city came into sight though, Eragon had needed to cast a quick vanishing spell to make sure they weren't seen.

Only a mile from the outer rim and great towering walls of the city, they hastily spotted the sprawling Varden's camp.

"It has grown" Eragon murmured, somewhat amazed at what once was a small sheltered campsite, and now a structured, somewhat orderly expansive encampment.

Whooping with enjoyment Naruto nearly lept from Saphira's back, wanting to be able to worship the land beneath his feet again. "Wait Naruto!" Eragon yelled from dragon back, thinking he was killing himself by jumping from such a height. He waited, eyes clenched shut in expectation of his new acquaintances yells of pain and slow death… however eventually he peaked his eyes open, mislead by the lack of blood and death, Naruto was… gone?

'_Saphira where is he!' _He mind yelled wishing beyond hope that the mysterious man had survived, but knowing the chance of that happening was slim.

Saphira searched and sniffed in the way only a dragon can, also finding… nothing? _Most 'strange…' _she mind muttered '_even his scent is gone. Eragon I know not of where he is, I am afraid' _she growled once is anger… where was he.

Eragon looked sad and somewhat angry for a moment, his anger only growing as he though back to Naruto's disappearance once he had founder Saphira. "He had better not make a regular thing out of this. After all he has done this once before" he growled.

After sailing apon the wind stream for a while they were only a league or so from the Varden camp he felt a need to alert someone of his arrival after all this time. '_Bl__ö__dhgarm' _he whispered to his mind '_It is I, Eragon. We would be thankful if you could alert the leaders of our arrival and send someone to fetch us.' _His speech was polite and somewhat stunted, as always when conversing with the overly complex creatures.

'_You are safe Shadeslayer? Your thoughts seem strange. Did something happen?' _It was said emotionlessly, as if showing any feeling would somehow be insulting.

'_We are well, but are in need of communication… Many unthought-of things were found during our journey' _adding the latter once thinking of the mysterious blond man that he had now lost, as well as the Eldunarí.

Blödhgarm looked somewhat unsettled '_wher-'_

'_We have hidden ourselves from view, but we are but a league from camp' _Eragon cut him off '_Are our illusions still visible and functioning?'_

'_They are Shadeslayer. At this moment they are circling the camp in a defensive patrol. We can have them fly into the clouds, from which you can appear.' _

'_No continue with their appearance. We will meet behind the small hill, to miles south east. Have the leaders gather there, ensuring they do not all come at once. Can it be done?'_

'_Yes Shadeslayer.'_ He walked off.

Smiling slightly, Eragon inspected the Varden. Now his Varden, as he flew past.

They settled down apon the hill, after having Saphira scaring the frailly bleating sheep that had been residing apon it. '_Are you afraid for the strange orange-man, brother of mine soul?' _

'_I know not. I fear for him but… he seems to have a… power beyond ours and though I want it not to…But it is both scary and exiting.' _Saphira bobbed her large head in agreement '_I even feel that… though he has not told us, that some of that power that was once the sages, was perhaps also passed down to him. Though I still do not know whether he will help beyond sustaining his own amusement._'

Once settled in mind and body apon the small hill Eragon began unpacking and removing the saddle from Saphira. He swung his arms along the gullet of the saddle. Straining his arm to reach his hand to the cantle so he could lift it.

"Hmph" he uttered as he strained to lift the saddle "Why is this so heavy"

Eventually after placing the saddle on the ground, he inspected it in an attempt to find the source of extra weight only to find a small satchel. An orange satchel. Evidently Naruto's orange satchel.

He lifted the small bag*, wondering exactly how it functioned and what the strange looped handles were for. He shifted it suddenly causing a strange rolled up green ball to roll out. "What?" Eragon murmured, it didn't look like anything he had ever seen before… but a lot of Naruto's things were new and strange to him… but it must be safe… right?

So he crept up to the ball once again and poked it! Causing a large sheet of whirling mist to surround him and the area. "Saphira!" he shouted in alarm, thinking they were under ambush. Once Saphira growled in answer he began swiftly crawling towards her. Keeping himself as small of a target as possible. Saphira pulled him in, disrupting the mist so he could see her as he was pulled under her wing to be protected.

They waited with bated breath for the attack, wondering when the mist would leave. Slowly it crept out of the atmosphere around the two, leaving standing alone where Eragon once was… a large bright orange tent, large enough to hold several dragons, yet small enough to be hidden by the hill.

"Narutooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN's** – It only took two day's to get to the camp from Doru Araeba which is a longer distance than from the Hadarack and also it would be harder to fly over mountains than flat plain.

Hmm about the different dimension... wasn't that what the bag did? If not then... sorry?

The bag is from some mission but I can't remember which! If anyone can show/tell me or give me a link of a pic with Naruto's bag it would be so cool

* * *

><p>Anyway hope you enjoy this chapter! Sorry for taking so long but long story short… I was bored and unmotivated! But worry not; now that school has started the updates will be far more regular!<p>

Random life update! - I went shopping yesterday in London, and bought some cool stuff but I've got to say 50% of the clothes this season are terrible! S have fun finding clothes that don't look ridiculous readers


	5. Tents and greetings

Staring astounded for a few moments, Eragon barely moved, only coming into awareness by Saphira's low humoured snort. '_Little one does anything of the orange-two-leg really still astound you?' _

"No. I will give you that one, Saphira. I have surely underestimated his… well him."

Saphira only snorted in reply.

She sniffed absentmindedly whilst Eragon stretched the kinks out of his body from the flight, until her head suddenly perked up to attention murmuring _'young one. They come.' _

It was an astounding sight. Over the small hills horizon Eragon sensed, eventually saw the approach of Arya, Blödhgarm and Queen Islanzadί. His small defensive bubble rippled as they attempted to enter it "**l****á****drin**" he whispered softly. Welcomingly. They pushed through once more, strangely elegantly. The group regally strode up to Eragon.

Islanzadί was at the lead, clothed in a majestic fine scale like corset that complemented her almost willowy frame and may or may not have been some sort of 'tip of hat' to the power of Eragon, Saphira and subsequently showing him to not be anyone that the elders could control. And though she wore no battle worth helm but a jewelled one, she still appeared intimidating as any war weathered warrior.

The group came to a halt, With Islanzadί and Arya remaining beside one another whilst Blödhgarm stood respectfully behind them both. He could now see Arya- Clothed in simple full body armour of iron, with a beautiful jewel hanging from a cured and curved leather strip apon her brow. Blödhgarm in his normal outfit of matching blue or green with a light armour plating.

Standing to attention, Eragon slowly bowed before them "I am glad to see you are well, were your travels rough?" Arya's face almost turned into an incredulous expression, wondering why after he himself travelled so far and then undertook another journey and still asks how they were, but being Arya she kept her face clear of emotions, holding a stately gaze down on him. "We did not do much, but idle during your leave." Arya shortly but elegantly put.

During this short conversation the Queen only stood before Eragon watching his movements and body for improvements, much like a customer in a cattle market inspecting the animals and their worth, to see whether or not the bull was worth obtaining. She eventually talked, stating- "you have improved Eragon, both you and your soul partner look stronger and more world weary than the youth and hatchling that trained with our elders in Ellesméra."

Eragon chuckled lightly "Yes we have both grown and can only hope that our efforts will be enough to succeed against the evil we have found ourselves against."

Eventually the pleasantries were over as the other leaders joined him, Orik leading them, shouting "Ho! Saphira, Eragon it has been too long!" Soon Orik was by his side as Eragon lead him and the elves into Naruto's strange appearing tent. Looking around Eragon was perplexed by Orin's lack of guard, asking Orik "Where are your guards, surely at times like these your defences would only increase… not decrease. You could be harmed or assassinated at any point." Throughout his speech Eragon's tone became one of an adult scolding a child, his hand placed firmly on his hip to accentuate this image. Orik only chuckled, "why Eragon I am unaware that you had become such a motherly type in your absence," Orik threw his arm over Eragon's shoulder causing the taller to squat lightly to accommodate the others lack of height, "I was told that my guard was not needed, so I have left my clan-mates behind braiding their beards and enjoying their ale in this short time of relative peace. But I can assume that whilst in a… tent?" he looked puzzled for a moment, somewhat confused by the tent's obnoxious tone- before continuing. "With the leaders and strongest warriors in the Varden, there will need be no worry for my safety," he smirked boyishly, "though I have to wonder what exactly you found in Vroengard and your further travels which would warrant such secrecy."

Eragon lead the group into the tent astounded much like the elves and Orik of the tent's interior. On the far side of the tent across from the entrance there was a large cushion like platform which they assumed was prepared for Saphira. The rest of the large space however was very differently decorated- with a wood like floor and large plushy cushions encircling a large fire pit and cooking instruments. Breaking out of his incredibility Eragon strode up to the nearest large cushion by Saphira and marvelled at its silk yet fur like texture.

Not long after everyone had settled within the mysterious tent, which on one had surprisingly asked about, Eragon felt Roran's presence outside the shielded area and allowed him access, before hurrying to his dearly missed cousin's side and hugging him. "How have you been Roran? Has married life been treating you?" Roran only chuckled in reply, shaking his head softly in amusement. "Has much happened to you in my absence?"

Roran's stance immediately became tenser at the question grinding out a monotonous "You could say so," Eragon had a questioning look, "I had some trouble with king Orrin"

"Why? What could you or he do to anger the other so?"

"I do not take well to, nor accept the opinions of fools harming others."

"His opinions were strong, unable to see reason?"

"Strong enough to assault me"

Startled by this revelation to the king's character, Eragon could only stutter out in fear of his loved ones safety, "in what way?!"

Shaking his head sadly Roran replied, "he tried to stab me." Eragon's face went pale and then soon red in anger, Roran seeing this tried to appease him, "I was not harmed, for all his strong words and theories Orrin is no warrior, I easily knocked the sword from his hand in defence. Though I know that if he had his way he would have thoughtlessly killed me."

"Orrin," his anger grew, though still at this point someone who didn't know him well would notice nothing of the murderous aura wafting sinisterly off him, "Did you strike him in return?"

Roran's face was graced with a somewhat sinister smile, "no but I think my defiance of him was actually far worse." The two cousins' stances were mirroring the other. That of a warrior, alert and ready for sudden battle. That saddened Eragon, purely for the fact that not because he had lost his own childhood innocence but that Roran had to also, as well as the simple and happy life he was sure to have had with Katrina if life had not turned this way.

Oppositely Roran saw happiness in the eyes of his younger cousin that had not been with him since leaving Carvahall. A slight gleam of happiness and hope, and Roran could only wonder why it was there. "Have you met a lady friend since leaving?" Roran questioned somewhat jokily, for his straight forward mind found a lady to be the most likely source of happiness within a youth his age.

Eragon spluttered, "What!"

"You are happy, did you find love and give up your fruitless quest for Arya's love."

"What no! Come you will know soon." Eragon turned on his heel blushing lightly and trampling back to the tent, Roran chuckling lightly as he followed, thinking _perhaps things with us haven't changed as much as I thought. _Eragon, as he walked slowly and carefully said, "but don't worry, in case of Orrin wanting vengeance I will place spells on you and Katrina for your protection." Roran only nodded knowing that Eragon would know his answer without turning around.

Soon after, the two settled in the tent joining in on the conversations with the elves and dwarf, or making their own with the tents other occupants.

Almost a half hour later, Jörmurdur and Orrin rode up together and were allowed entrance to the area, looking somewhat surprisingly un phased by the strange orange tent that appeared before them at the removal of the shielding spell. Eragon walked out from the tent to greet the two, even Orrin though he had threatened Roran, only to be greeted curtly and shortly by Orrin and bombarded by the strong stench of wine, wrinkling up his nose he ushered the two inside and ensured the drunkard king sat as far from him or the sensitive nosed elves.

Once settled he had them all swear in the ancient language to not speak of what was heard while there. Starting out the assembly by explaining the concept of the Eldunarí to all but the elves, as well as their impact on history- specifically of how they impacted Galbatorix's rise to power. Though on more than one occasion the elves, i.e. Islanzadί, attempted to stop Eragon from sharing secrets held and kept undisclosed for their overly long living lives.

Arya though found one flaw with this, "did you tell Nasuada of this before her… departure?"

"Yes, it was the only safe thing to do I that instance." Arya nodded, but one other occupant was not as accepting of the others being told.

"What! Why was I not told of this! You chose to ignore me after all I have done for the Varden! We supply you with not only food and necessities but the lives of my men! Yet it was decided that I should take no part in this information nor any decisions?!" He was panting violently, looking a second away from drawing his sword. Only stopped from the disapproving gaze of the dwarven ruler as he smartly shouted, "I was not told either, Orrin! I am sure that not telling us was also at that point the only possible logical and safe option for Eragon to take!"

Roran saw that following that root of conversation would not end well asked, "so during your travels did you find more dragon soul… things?"

Eragon nodded quickly, "yes, I found a few thousand hidden and horded away before Galbatorix's take over, that can be used to make ourselves more powerful."

Arya though found that something didn't add up, "then why were you one so long, even with all of that you should have been back here a week or so ago, were you lost?" At that moment a chill ran down the gathered spine. At that exact moment they felt a presence they couldn't feel before appeared. "What is this?" Roran uttered, _how someone had come here, and with the skills they appear to have… how long had he been here. _"Maa, Maa~ I thought this would be the appropriate place to butt in" He was glared at and weapons were drawn, though surprisingly Eragon seemed more settled, replying quickly before anyone, and he had a strange suspicion it wouldn't be the stranger- would get hurt. "No! Stop! He's just answering your questions… he's the reason I was late! Meet Naruto."

The others were shocked into silence, Roran getting out of it the fastest and thinking _wait I thought Eragon was happy for finding love with a lady… maybe I judged it incorrectly… maybe he found love with a man?!_

* * *

><p>Ládrin= open!<p>

'tip of hat'= hmmm not sure about this… in England it means showing… acceptance of another? Kinda like bowing?

Maa= is a word/ utterance that kakashi (and my Naruto) say's like Kenshin saying "Oro!"

* * *

><p>AN- I'm so tempted for some reason to have all the elves speak like yoda :P

Also the end bit is a joke; there won't be yaoi (boyxboy):L just in case people are going to leave because of it…


	6. accusations and continuation

"Ahem" Queen Islanzadί cut in, a stern look on her face, weapon half sheathed and half drawn- ready for any sudden attack. "A name and the reassurance that he is the one who held you up tells us nothing of his intents nor actions," she turned suddenly with a snarling face as close to ugly as an elf could get, "why are you here stranger."

mirroring her face of anger with one of carelessness, Naruto turned to look at the angered elf. "Mah Mah~ lady," Islanzadί spluttered at his impudence, "can't we all be friends here, after all this is my tent I lent Eragon."

Sharply the fierce queen turned to Eragon, causing him to frantically nod in assurance. "As that may be," she fully sheathed her sword and settled down once more upon her embroidered pillow, "Eragon has yet to tell us the unique circumstances under which the two of you met."

they all settled down in the pillowed circle , another giant pillow appearing beside Eragon's as the light of the fire inside the tent dimmer down, as Eragon began his tale, ignoring any interruptions and soldering on in the telling of his strange tale he was soon finished. The sun having long set outside the tent.

However Eragon also knew the silence couldn't last long before someone reacted, he could only hope it would be positive... or at least neutral. And he was proven correct as Orik smoothly said "So what do we do with this 'Naruto' now?" Everyone turned to the strange orange stranger. Looks varying from inquisitive interest to seething inner annoyance at his presence. The man in question rocking back and forth from heel to toe, looking almost uninterested in the events happening around him.

"Naruto, come on don't you have anything to say..." Eragon looked almost imploringly to him, '_come on he'll know what to do, right!? He's the one who asked to come with us... he should have had some idea what to do now he's here. some motive for following us all this way'_he turned his head to Saphira's looking into her eyes asking for a solution. _"Saphira, come on! get Naruto out of his haze!"_He frantically asked as he walked over to the man, and shaking him to try and get his attention.

Squabbling soon broke out within the group, Naruto in the middle as the queen beginning a shouting match against Orik, with Eragon glancing from side to side attempting to assure both parties of the strange man's innocence and good intentions, though not knowing of the man's true intentions at all. He could only hope that his ability to judge people was still intact after all this strange, confusing time.

A sharp roar broke the silence, Saphira's head tilting to the sky's- Naruto immediately hopping on her back and leaping through the small hole at the top of the tent, where the poles joined.

"SEE WHAT HAPPENED! I TOLD YOU WE COULD NOT TRUST HIM!" The king roared into Orik's face, Islanzadί only nodding in a seething agreement.

Her voice went cold, turning to Eragon with a riotous look in her eye "Well what now Eragon, now that your "guest" has left" Eragon felt so ashamed, he had brought this stranger here, let him inadvertently learn of his- and the Vardens! Biggest plans loose and even mistakenly told him of the eldunari! If he went to Galabatorix, as he was sure to then the Varden wouldn't stand a chance! Any hope for defeating Galabatorix using this newly acquired help was lost. He hung his head in shame.

Suddenly though after only seconds from his disappearance, time enough for such an extreme reaction to come from the other tent inhabitants... Naruto returned. Standing exactly where he was before, smirking slightly, a small almost metalic looking bird in his hand.

"...what is this Naruto," Eragon calmly called out hoping that he could explain himself and get the both of them out of this difficult situation. Eragon only smiled, somewhat dopily before suddenly thrusting the bird into Eragon's hand, "well i assumed you didn't want any unknown visitors and listeners. After all they haven't promised to not tell the tales they hear," he tilted his head to one side now smirking in a knowing way, "right?"

Nodding Eragon turned to the others in the tent- who had been bickering quietly behind the pair, now fell silent. The queen turned to the stranger "Now. You have made your point, what exactly can your presence provide to help us win this war." Cutting straight to business.

Continuing to smirk Naruto answered "Who said i wanted anything to do with this war?"

"What!"

"Well i just wanted to explore right? Why would I want to help you? I mean it's not as if you're even been nice to me?"

Spluttering Orik questioned "Then why are you still here just leave and join Galabatorix's devils!" the queen meanwhile standing speechless, nodding at Orik's answer.

"That also doesn't not mean I will leave my friend Eragon without help, the lad needs it. I also wish to gain his trust." Naruto nodded self-assuredly. "And well that lass he was telling me about on the ride here seems like she could use a little help."

* * *

><p>AN Okkkk, sorry for not writing in aaaages but I've been sooooo busy and I didn't have word for quite a while. But I'm back and hopefully releasing a chapter twice a week (Monday and Friday maybe?) starting next week. Though they will probably be shorter like this one?

**IMPORTANT!: But there's one thing I would loooove for you lot to do (it would also be good for you as I'd been more motivated to write :3) I've started a YouTube account TREESARENTGREEN and it would mean sooooo much to me if you watched or even subscribed!**


	7. Cooks and scares

Striding out of the tent Naruto was soon within the Varden camp. Evading and jumping out of Eragon's clutches as he hurried after the strange man. "Come. We have much to do and little time in which to do it!" Eragon's head shot up from where he was now crouched- having attempted to tackle the other man but instead leaping and grabbing onto thin air. "What?"

"Well," Naruto teased, "I assume that we will not just be popping out for the weekend? Will we not need supplies?"

"Well yes?" Eragon spluttered in return.

"So we must stock up! To the kitchens!" just as he left Eragon heard a strange muttering, "may- the- b_ ramen."

_What... ramen? "Saphira?"_

_"I know not little one, It is not a word of the dragons... it must be one of the orange-man's people's words." _Turning from Saphira Eragon soon searched for his new friend. "Naruto?" The orange man had once again... disappeared. However this time Eragon knew what to expect... to a point. Really he couldn't underestimate the man, therefore the only logical conclusion Eragon could come to is that the man had somehow found the location of and is currently traveling to the kitchens which he sought.

Coming to that conclusion he soon sprinted off, zigzagging through the maze of various sectors within the hastily made camp, Eragon soon arrived at the kitchens attempting to put on a blank face at the humble stares and accumulating crowd gathered behind him whispering utterances of "shade-slayer" and "Rider of Brightscales"- the complimentary gesture towards Saphira having spread all the way to the Varden in our absence.

"Hello? Naruto?!"

"Mmmm" Eragon was startled as a smirking whiskered face appeared only millimetres from his face, shouting in surprise. "AAAAhhh…" he paused panting, eyes flickering between Naruto and the now incredulous crowd. Deciding to hide the strange man he quickly pulled him into a cattle tent. Settling on a hay bale- hand on his heart as he panted… "What" pant, "On good earth was that?!"

"Well, I didn't know where I needed to go sooooo… I made you lead me" he finished with a grin. Exasperated Eragon could only slide down the bale, resting on the floor as he waited for his heart to settle. "Well then. Why, exactly did you put me through all that bother. Not just ask me!" he spat out, though appearing too tired to be angry.

"So," Naruto continued smiling friendlily, "Wanna gather some supplies?" Walking dramatically out the door, hands behind his back. Eragon could only follow, head hung as he grinned a small sile at the eccentricities of his new friend. "What exactly are you looking for then, Naruto?" Without an answer Eragon just continued walking behind the striding man, smile still in place as he was lead to the tent next to the cattle tent, smelling the simmering scent of cooking meat wafting from the ovens, putting thought into his appropriate situation vegetarianism. Only to be startled out of his thoughts, once again, by Naruto striding through the flap doors and quite rudely questioning the head cook about rations they could take.

"Who are you! Get out" the cook growled at the unknown and frankly suspicions Naruto. Growing more and more angry as he continued repeating "Come on! Only a little," as his eyes sparkled and pleaded for food. Much like a puppy begging for scraps. The cook still unaware of his presence, Eragon slowly, calmly walked up to the man. Attempting to say sorry for his friend's actions. "Umm excuse me, I'm sorry for him but we do really need supplies." The cook turned, almost with a growl, but as soon as he saw who exactly he was talking to his face lit up in excitement.

"Ah yes of course, shade slayer I'll get to it straight away!" he turned abruptly walking quickly from the entrance to the store cupboards. Eragon of coarse tried to follow the n but the cook was soon lost among the cupboards and chests containing food, his head not even poking out so he would have a clue to follow. Though that was mainly due to the… short stature of the man. "Is this fine" The man exclaimed, popping out behind the shade-slayer, startling him once again- though still not as much as Naruto.

"What is with people popping out and scaring me today," he whispered below his breath.

"Hmm what was that oh glorious shade-slayer?"

Eragon reddened slightly at being caught, he cleared his throat, "oh nothing. But… " Seeing the large haunch of boar meat in his grasp he questioned, "I'm afraid I cannot accept your gracious offer of meat, as I follow the practice of the elves. Shying from consuming the flesh of living creatures. " Naruto who had obviously been following Eragon, walked up to stand beside him.

"Well, I would be happy to take it." He finished with another of his now signature smiles, though somewhat more bashful feeling, whilst rubbing the back of his neck almost awkwardly. The cook simmered with annoyance, after all he had lost his chance to impress and thank the wondrous shade-slayer for his work. "Yes, I would be thankful that a friend of the shade-slayer could enjoy my work." Though he had a smile on his face, it looked strained and cold. However obviously Naruto didn't care because after all though it's not as good as ramen the meat in this land is still pretty good. "So…" Eragon chirped up, "could you please get me some bread which would not soon stale as well as cheese and some fruit, for our journey?" The cook nodded and scuttled of to find the requested items, returning startlingly quickly, the supplies tidily organised into a helpful saddle bag. Offering it happily to Eragon. "Thank you for your help."

With that last line to the cook Eragon regally walked from the tent, Naruto trailing behind.

Setting off to save Nasuada.

* * *

><p>AN- Hi guys, and i know it's been way too long but well i really have no excuse :P but it's done now! I've been spending lots of time on uploading YouTube playthroughs, so if you like playthroughs, please check me out! I'm treearentgreen :)

BTW if you watch my stuff i'll definitely be more likely to be motivated to upload charters!


End file.
